peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 March 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-03-08 ; Comments *The previous Sunday, John turned out to see his son Tom's football team play (and win) followed by Ipswich and Liverpool (the latter on TV). Sessions *Auteurs, one and only session. Recorded 1996-02-20. No known commercial release. 'A New Life A New Family' missing from this recording. *Nubiles, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1995-11-12. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Chakra Khan: 'Mauve Zone (12")' (Brute) # & *Only Ones: 'The Immortal Story (CD-Live At The BBC)' (Windsong) Preceded by Alan Black intro. *Auteurs: 'Kids Issue' (Peel Session) *Terry Ganzie: 'Praise Jehovah (7")' (Penthouse) # & *Nubiles: 'Mindblender' (Peel Session) tape stops and restarts unexpectedly *''Danny Rampling trailer'' *Make-Up: 'Blue Is Beautiful (7")' (Black Gemini) *Meta-Matics: 'Absence Of Rhythm (split 7" with Make-Up)' (Black Gemini) *David Kilgour: 'Shine All Night (LP-First Steps & False Alarms)' (Ajax) *''10.30 p.m. Newsbeat'' *Heads: 'Quad (LP-Relaxing With...)' (Headhunter) *G. Brooks, P. Davey, D. Wardrop: 'Judgement Dubwise Version II (12"-Horns Man Skank)' (Uprising) # & *Auteurs: 'Buddha' (Peel Session) *Trial: 'Splinter (LP-Trial)' (Hipster) *''Jo Whiley trailer'' *DJ Die: 'Hydroponics (12")' (Full Cycle) # & *Broadcast: 'Accidentals (7")' (Wurlitzer Jukebox) # & *Bob Baker: 'Kitty Kat Corner (Compilation LP-Country Hicks Vol. 2)' (Barklog) & *Nubiles: 'Teenage Torso' (Peel Session) *REQ: 'Razzamatazz (E.P.-Req's Garden E.P.)' (Skint) # $ *''11.30 Newsbeat (edited out)'' *'File a' pauses *Mr. Scruff: Sea Mammal # $ *'File a' resumes *Knownothing: 'Some Here In This City (LP-The Room Where Everything Happens At Once)' (World Domination Recordings) *Canyon: 'Planet Ten (12")' (Hook Recordings) # $/£ *Polar Goldie Cats: 'Moist Nibblets (CD-Polar Goldie Cats)' (Ecstatic Peace!) *Nubiles: 'Kunta Kinte' (Peel Session) *Riz All Stars: 'Appach Version (LP-Who Gave The Permission?)' (Riz) @ £ *Tunic: 'Tangerine Flak (Compilation 12"-4x4)' (Up) *''John gives details of his new schedule'' *Done Lying Down: 'Nirvana Ripoff (LP-Kontrapunkt)' (Immaterial) *Kerosene: 'VRS23 (12")' (Force Inc. Music Works) @ £ Peel calls this VC3, but no trace can be found of this title, so it has been assumed he misread the label or announced it from memory. *Kerosene 454: 'What Was (LP-Situation At Hand)' (Hipster) *Auteurs: 'After Murder Park' (Peel Session) *Rachel's: 'Second Portrait Series (LP-Music For Egon Schiele)' (Quarterstick) @ £ *Füxa: 'Main Sequence Diffusion (CD-3 Field Rotation)' (i / Mind Expansion) @ *Nubiles: 'Bedbound' (Peel Session) *Centry: 'Melodica Dub (Compilation CD-All The World In An Egg)' (Universal Egg) @ £ *''Newsbeat'' *Tellurian: 'Guyver (12")' (Mokum) @ £ *Splintered: 'Another Facelift (LP-Noumena)' (Dirter Promotions) *''TV licence information sweeper'' *Lisandro Meza: 'Cumbia P'oriente (CD-Lisandro's Cumbia)' (World Circuit) £ *Weeping In Fits And Starts: 'Bridge To Nowhere (7")' (Rhubarb) *Nubiles: 'Layabout' (Peel Session) *''Tim Westwood trailer'' *Four Letter Word: 'Fundamentally Flawed (7" EP-Words That Burn)' (JSNTGM) John has forgotten the meaning of this acronym (Just Say No To Government Music). *Original Vibes & Hellrazor: 'Can't You See (Remix) (12")' (Active) @ £ JP thinks this is called I Can't Wait. *''End of show - newsflash - Tim Westwood'' *''Files marked # available on File 2'' *''Files marked @ available on File 3'' *''Files marked $ available on File 4'' *''Files marked £ available on File 5'' *''Files marked & available on File 6'' File ;Name *1) CB138 + CB139 JP 1996-03-08 *2) dat_104-2.mp3 *3) dat_105.mp3 *4) 1996-03-xx Peel Show LE276 *5) 1996-03-xx Peel Show LE277 *6) 1996-03-xx Peel Show LE278 ;Length *1) 02:34:41 *2) 1:04:13 (24:51 onwards) (3 minutes unique) *3) 4:04:20 (to 30:39) *4) 1:34:09 (from 1:19:00) *5) 1:32:50 (to 28:28) *6) 1:33:21 (52:58-1:19:15) ;Other *1) File created from CB138 and CB139 of the 500 Box. Good FM stereo. Many thanks to Colin. Some 25 minutes is missing from the middle of this 3-hour show, including one session track. *2) 3) Many thanks to Max-dat. Excellent DVB-S / Dat. Dat 104 Dat 105 *4) Created from LE276 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1996 Lee Tape 276 *5) Created from LE277 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1996 Lee Tape 277 *6) Created from LE278 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1996 Lee Tape 278 ;Available *1) Mooo *2-3) Mooo *4-6) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Max-dat Tapes